


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 91: Birthday

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 91: Birthday

Blaise is no seasoned computer hacker, but between what he knows and what Atlantis will tell him when asked nicely, he has access to anything he wishes to view. He knows he shouldn't be reading personnel files, but he figures he has every right to see his own.

It's all there, his entire fiction of a life. It's odd to see his birth date supposedly four years earlier. Blaise takes a minute to be impressed by the work his stepfather did. The man was thorough; he'll give him that.

It has been a unique experience, this expedition. He almost thinks he should thank Six. Maybe he'll even call him by his name.


End file.
